cod_mw4_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SCAR-L
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Increased rate of fire with modest recoil." -In game description Real Life The FN SCAR (Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle) is a modular weapon designed for use in the United States military. The SCAR Mk 16, or SCAR-L, is a lightweight assault rifle chambered in the 5.56x45mm NATO round. It has good ergonomics, and many ambidextrous features. Above all is the SCAR's reliability. The weapon will fire with good accuracy in very tough conditions, making it a good military weapon. Singleplayer The SCAR-L is used by Guardian forces. It is also the starting weapon in ". Multiplayer The SCAR-L is unlocked at level . The SCAR kills in three to five shots depending on the range. It will kill in three shots out to 20 meters, and kill in four shots out to 35 meters. At 20 meters and farther, headshots will reduce the shots to kill by one. The SCAR shoots at 750 RPM, which is moderate for an assault rifle. This standard damage and rate of fire makes the SCAR-L kill relatively quickly. The SCAR-L has moderate wall penetration. The SCAR has moderate recoil. It kicks noticeably more than the AK-12 and ACR, and the recoil may be hard to predict and control at times. Despite this, it isn't too massive to be considered high, but it does mandate good fire control to down a distant target. The SCAR has very clean iron sights, so optical attachments aren't reccomended. The SCAR has standard aim time, hipfire accuracy, and mobility for the assault rifle class. Like the other assault rifles, each of the SCAR's magazines holds 30 rounds, and can be raised to 40 with Extended Mags. The SCAR has 90 rounds in reserve, which is boosted to 180 with the Scavenger perk. The SCAR-L reloads in a somewhat quick 2.4 seconds when rounds are left, and 2.68 seconds when dry. The SCAR-L has the usual set of optics and attachments for assault rifles. Optical attachments offer little benefit for the SCAR, so other attachments should be chosen. The Lightweight Grip and Lightweight Stock allow to SCAR to handle much better, which aids in most gunfights. The Foregrip can help with controlling recoil, which makes the SCAR more accurate. The Suppressor harms range, but it makes the SCAR a silent weapon; good for a stealthy player. Overall, the SCAR-L is a very versatile weapon. It doesn't fare particularly poorly in any situation, but it isn't outstanding in any either. It is a jack of all trades but master of none. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles